Many types of connectors exist for securing cables. For example, some conventional connectors use screw nuts to tighten a packing material around a cable retained within a socket. The packing material may become deformed as the screw nut is tightened, thus clamping the cable tighter. However, major disadvantages often arise from such connectors, especially since the resulting sealing effect is minimal. This allows for the possibility of dirt, debris and especially water to enter the connector.
Moreover, the packing material may tend to rotate with the screw nut, thus imparting a corresponding rotation to the cable causing it to twist. Even the use of anti-rotation rings and bushings supported within the screw nut cannot make up for these deficiencies when the packing material stays in contact with the threads of the screw nut. Additionally, the placement of an anti-rotation ring or bushing located between the screw nut and the packing material disadvantageously prevents the cable from being safely grounded.
Other conventional connectors may use a wedged bushing and chuck system as a means of restraining a cable. Typical chuck systems engage the cable tangentially and compress the cable jacket in order to prevent it from slipping or dislodging from the connector. Tightening a connector using a chuck, however, can commonly cause damage to the cable jacket, and thus may also compromise the integrity of the wires within.
Furthermore, the size of the chuck needed to tighten a connector can vary depending on the size of the connector. Therefore, multiple chucks are often needed in order to tighten different sized connectors. Purchasing multiple chucks suited to a wide range of cable sizes can be very costly, and there is a greater chance of losing extra parts that would need to be replaced. Moreover, forcing a user to alternate which size or type of chuck to use can also be very time consuming.
Although some conventional connectors may provide grounding to a cable, they typically comprise several separate parts that must be assembled together at the time the connector is installed. This installation often requires a considerable amount of time to complete, which also increases associated labor costs. Thus, careful attention must be paid by the user when installing such conventional connectors in order to avoid possible disconnections or cause the wiring to short. The armor shielding covering the cable is also often unintentionally broken during this process, which compromises the protection of the conducting wires retained therein.
It is thus apparent from the foregoing that conventional connectors have many drawbacks and disadvantages. Thus, there exists a clear need for a connector that solves these aforementioned problems, and which provides a quick and easy way to secure and retain a wide range of cables having various size diameters. There is also a need to provide a mechanical grip to create and maintain a tight seal between the connector and a non-uniform cable in order to ensure no dirt, debris or liquid can enter. Furthermore, there exists a clear need to provide a connector that creates a grounded barrier for the cable. The present disclosure addresses these aforementioned shortcomings.